


"Forever?" "Forever."

by Klepto-Peepo (CassielWhorechester)



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Jacksepticeye(Youtube), Sean McLoughlin (youtube), Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Yandere, Yandere!Anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassielWhorechester/pseuds/Klepto-Peepo
Summary: What if Anti wanted Jack all to himself?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyDonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDonut/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful @missgalaxygrump on tumblr! <3

Things started out harmless. Little messages that deleted themselves before Jack even had a chance to read them.  
“I love you”   
“Be Mine?”  
“No one knows you like I do.”  
Eventually the messages started lingering a little longer. They got...more personal. It made Jack uncomfortable.  
“I adore that sweater on you, Jack.”   
“Those glasses frame your face so well.”  
“I miss the green hair. But you look beautiful no matter what.”   
Jack thought it was a joke at first. Bob or Mark or Wade playing some silly joke on him. Maybe even Ethan. But...when he asked them about it they all laughed it off. And that shouldn’t immediately excuse them but something in the back o f Jack's mind told him they were telling the truth.They made jokes about his Anti bit going too far and it jostled something in the back of his mind. Maybe it was the flickering in the corner or his vision or the second face he saw behind his own, late at night when he looked deep into any reflective surface.  
The next thing he noticed was his computer glitching. It didn’t happen often. Usually when he was talking on skype. He’d be having a lovely conversation and then suddenly his screen would go black for half a second before going back to Skype’s home screen. This kept happening even after he had his computer checked out, even after they told him absolutely nothing was wrong with it. It even began to affect his phone. His calls would suddenly end, when he was texting his friends he’d find words he hadn’t typed in the speech box. Then his own face would show up just behind his own in video chats or selfies. His face but...wrong. It was beginning to drive him mad.  
“You don’t need them jack.”  
“ Please Jack, Just leave them.”  
“I could give you everything.”   
What came next was infinitely more disturbing. The roses, dripping with...something. He got three dripping, almost slimy bouquets of roses before the next gift was added. A heart. An actual, real...possibly human heart. It wasn’t warm, thank god, but it was bloody and it stank something awful. Jack threw it out. Gods only knew why he didn’t call the police, he just didn’t. The thought didn’t even cross his mind. He didn’t bother reading the slop covered note that was left in the box either. Or...he didn’t read it that night.   
The sun set and the moon rose thrice before he found it, sitting so innocently on the pillow next to his face. It was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. The smell of dried blood was faint but mostly he could smell sulfur. It burned his nose and made his eyes water. With shaking hands he picked up the tiny card and opened it. The only thing written was “Mine” in handwriting that was suspiciously identical to his own.   
Part of him hoped that this was the climax. That whomever was messing with him planned this as their final scare. The big bang of this whole silly mess. Someone was about to come clean and all of this nonsense would stop. The thought passed his mind and stayed there for a full five minutes before the tears started. Big heaving sobs that left him feeling empty inside. There were snot and tears dripping down his face and he could taste them every time he forced breath into his lungs.   
“I just want this to stop!” Jack yelled to no one in particular. He tucked his head between his naked knees and let the sobs roll through him. When the tears had spilled and dried Jack finally began to breathe again, listening to the dead quiet of his house. That’s when he heard it.  
“Jack.” A voice. Saying his name. It sounded like static and violence and home. He whipped his head around, panic arising anew. He lept out of bed, dressed only in his boxers.   
“Please, just let me love you.” The voice was nothing more than a whisper in his ear. Cold. He twirled in a circle, scanning for whatever was speaking to him.  
“Wh-Who’s there?” His voice was raspy and thick. “Show yourself!”   
“Not yet.” And then it was gone. Jack realized for the first time in months that he hadn’t felt alone until now. Whatever had been plaguing him was gone for the moment.   
Time passed normally for a few weeks. His heart leapt every time a skype call bugged out, or his computer froze but the messages and weird glitches had stopped. He met a cute girl and went on a few dates with her and he was really hopeful. But that’s when the weirdness started up again. Every time they scheduled a date, she would cancel on him right as he was about to walk out the door. It was uncanny. So they stopped talking.  
Well, really she just stopped replying. Then, he met a cute boy. He was bubbly and bright and never canceled on Jack. But after the third date, he noticed that their conversations were getting a little weird on the phone. He’d wake up to accusatory texts and he’d wind up apologizing for something he never even sent. So, slowly, they stopped talking too.   
It had been almost two whole months before the weirdness really ramped up. Just like before, It started small. Little messages.   
“I missed you Jack.”  
“I’m lonely.”  
“Please, love me.”   
This time though, they didn’t immediately delete themselves. Jack was the one who had to go in and backspace. Everytime he tried to post something on social media, or upload a video or send a text. A little message would pop up. He had stopped talking to his friends about it, and decided to not bring it up again. He just erased the messages and moved on. This seemed to work for a while. Until they stopped erasing. A message would type itself out, and Jack would delete it but then, in the blink of an eye it was there again. No matter how many times Jack backspaced it would just show up again. It was starting to get more annoying than anything. So for a while, Jack stopped using social media. He made a vlog about how he was taking a break for a while, and he had no problems uploading. Not a single glitch or funny message. At least on his end.  
Tumblr flooded his dash with screenshots of weird faces just behind him, or audio clips of voices and long posts about Anti being back. He didn’t respond to any of them. They made his blood run cold. Anti wasn’t real. He couldn’t see a face in any of the screenshots and couldn’t hear any voice other than his own in any audio clips. Anti wasn’t real. He was a stupid alter ego he had made up for fun. But now his computer wasn’t letting him log into any social media and his phone kept deleting the tumblr app. But...Anti wasn’t real.  
Jack went about his life, uploading videos when he could, and avoiding social media. He found it strange that none of his friends had reached out. He tried calling and texting but those came with their own issues. If a call wasn’t put right to voice mail, he’d hear nothing but static on the other end. Texting was still a problem because of the undeletable messages. All of this was driving Jack a little insane. And the roses.  
There were more and more roses all the time. Bouquets left on his front door at first. He stopped bringing them inside. Rose heads hidden in cups and shoes and in the pockets of pants. Petals scattered around his bed, his couch and even his toilet. He got new locks installed on his doors and all his windows. Nothing helped. He was slowly being driven mad. Anti wasn’t real. He couldn’t be.  
After a month of isolation things began to really amp up. Little notes were being left all around his house. And the most startling thing was that...they were left in blood.   
“I love you.”  
“Be Mine.”  
“Together forever.”  
“Your friends don’t miss you.”  
“I’m the only one you’ll ever need.”  
These messages were written on the walls and mirrors in blood. Every morning he found a new one so he stopped cleaning them up. Then he started finding little notes written on tiny little paper cards. The same sorts of things. His own hand writing staring back at him. Getting out of bed became too much for him. After spending three days in bed without eating or drinking, his computer booted up on its own. He ignored it at first. It had done that a few times. Just started up and displayed messages that he’d seen a thousand times.   
“Did you miss me?” That voice. Like violence and static and home. His own distorted voice was talking to him. Jack threw a pillow over his head and began to sob.  
“You’re not real!” The crunching laughter moved from his computer. It began to circle the room, but Jack kept his eyes squeezed shut, curling into a little ball.   
“Jack~” He whimpered into the pillow. The voice was on the other side of the bed. Weight made the mattress dip and forced another sob out of him. “ C’mon Jack, please look at me.” The voice was right behind him. His whole body shook with fear.  
“Yo-ou’re not real!” His voice cracked and wasn’t any louder than a whisper. His eyes snapped open when the hand of the voice touched him. A warm and unsettlingly familiar hand rested on his arm. Heart thudding in his ears, Jack refused to look. He stared at the closed door in front of him.   
“Jack, please look at me. I love you.” As he said this, whatever was behind him began to move. It took it’s hand away to pull the pillow away from Jack’s face. He didn’t fight it. His body felt numb as whatever that was, pulled up the blanket and snuggled up behind him. It’s warm arms, curling around Jack, making his heart ache. It had been so long since another person had touched him. His vision was swimming with tears as the voice pulled him close and whispered in his ear. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”  
“Why?” Jack could hardly speak through the lump in his throat. He hated himself for sinking into the almost human embrace. “Why me?” The thing behind him laughed. He could feel its breath on the back of his neck. It was like ice.   
“Because I love you. “ Jack’s sobbing began a new. Not as violent, but the tears just wouldn’t stop. The thing finally turned him on his back and he found himself staring up at his own face, but not. He could see the resemblance but something in the far back of his brain was screaming. Something wasn’t right. His face looked human but...not at the same time. “Jack, won’t you say you love me too?” His own voice sounded so sad. It sounded so heartbroken and cold.   
“I love you.” He said the words without even thinking about them. The him above him practically glowed. And then warm lips were pressing against his, and familiar hands were wrapping in his hair. Jack didn’t have it in him to react. The thing above him didn’t seem to care. It pulled back. It’s smile was too big. Too sharp. It made Jack’s heart hurt with how fast it was beating.  
“Oh, I knew it Jack. I knew you weren’t keeping me out on purpose!” It sounded happy. It’s voice pitching and distorted like the filter he used to create Anti. It’s eyes bore holes into Jack’s skull. At least his crying had stopped. “I bet you only threw out my gifts because you didn’t have room! That’s it, right?” Jack nodded, part of his brain telling him to fight back. But it’s hands were so warm. The weight of it’s body felt so...good, pressing down on him. Without thinking he brought his hands up and hesitantly wrapped them around the thing on top of him. He watched it’s eyes grow wide. Too wide, he thought.  
“I didn’t know what to do with them. I-I was confused. You sent so many.” His voice was thick and barely understandable. It’s smile fell before it got wider. It was kissing him again. It didn’t last as long. “Why didn’t you show yourself sooner?”   
“O-Oh.” It looked down,a blueish green tint filling it’s face. Jack thought it looked like blushing. “I was afraid you wouldn’t like me.” Jack felt nothing. Not fear, not sadness, not butterflies or happiness. Just ice. They lay together in silence, Jack trying to talk himself into doing….something. He wasn’t sure what yet. It beat him to it.  
“You’ve...been laying here for a long time Jack. Why haven’t you eaten anything?” It sounded concerned. Genuinely. It made Jack’s stomach flip.   
“I…” He couldn’t tell this thing it was because he was tired of seeing blood smeared on his walls. It filled in the blank he left.  
“Well, that won't be an issue soon. When I’m home, I’ll be able to feed you all the time and you’ll never have to worry.” Jack hadn’t realized his eyes had wandered until he snapped the back to the thing on top of him.   
“When you’re...home?” He felt his heart pick up again. It giggled and the sound made Jack’s skin crawl. The thing sat up, and Jack found himself hesitant to let go so He sat up with it. The movement made his head spin. “What do you mean?” The thing wearing his face cocked his head at Jack. His smile morphed into a smirk.  
“Tell me you love me again?” It’s voice was sharp and saccharine.  
“I love you.” Too many teeth.   
“I’m never leaving you alone again Jack. Ever. You’re mine.” Something in Jack’s brain screamed. But he didn’t move. It felt so good in his arms. “I’m gonna stay here and love you forever Jack.”  
“Forever?”  
“Forever.”


	2. "Good Boy"

Living with Anti wasn't so terrible. Sure, he had limited social interaction, but Anti was good to him. 

Anti slept by his side at night, and showered with him. It cooked for him, and watched Tv with him and sat off to the side while Jack recorded videos. It was always by Jack's side. Sometimes even in Jack's dreams. Though, there was little doubt that it wasn’t on purpose. When one hangs around a person 24/7, its unsurprising that Anti would show up in dreams every now and then. 

The dreams it did show up in were...unsettling. In reality it made Jacks mind feel fuzzy. Like a small itch under his skin that he couldn't quite place. He was looking at his own face. Hearing a whisper of his own voice. He saw himself, perverted and wrong. But in his dreams... his emotions were unchecked. Fear ran rampant. 

Jack didn't like dreaming anymore.

Sitting with his double on the couch wasn't terrible. He couldn't see him directly. Just a shadow in the corner. A soft scratch against his skin. A warm body. It made Jack tense. 

Living with Anti was nice. He wasn't lonely anymore. All those months of solitude made him crave company. Anti never left his side. There were no doors between them. No privacy. 

There was still a moment of surprise when Anti suddenly shoved him against the wall, arm at his throat.

"Say you love me."  
"I love you. "

There was a clash of familiar lips, warm and dry. Screaming comfort. The kiss slowly drew back, and Jack felt himself reaching for it. The look on his own face made his head scream. The smirk was unnatural, but its face was coming forward so he closed his eyes. Kisses were peppered along his cheeks, and jaw. Anti knew his sensitive spots. Or...where he figured Jack's sensitive spots would be. It was always a little off, but Jack learned to not complain. 

Facial hair brushed along his face, itchy and familiar. It made Jack’s fingers tense as they held onto Anti’s shirt. Kisses were littered down his throat, small nips drawing soft whines from the back of Jack’s throat. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t being genuine. It made Anti happy, so it made him happy. He jolted a small bit when his double slid his hands up Jack’s shirt, disrupting the small amount of hair on his chest.

“You’re lovely Jack, did you know that?” Anti’s voice was like static. Jack hated it. He held his words, knowing that Anti didn’t want an answer. It just wanted to talk. It continued to whisper praise in Jack’s ear as its hands traveled from his chest to his jeans. Jack suddenly realized where this little makeout session was going and felt himself stiffen. In all the time they had been together, Anti hadn’t made a move to be explicitly sexual before. Sure, they kissed and made out, some light groping on Anti’s end but never more than that. Shifting his weight, Jack opened his eyes and was startled to find Anti looking directly at him. 

“Jack, tell me you love me.”

“I love you.” It was an unconscious decision. A reflex. Anti’s smile was too big. It didn’t fit his face. The double leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he popped the button on Jack’s jeans. His heart began to race as his zipper was slowly pulled down. His knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping Anti’s shirt. A hand slid down the front of his pants, grasping his barely hard length and giving it a soft rub. He curled his toes and bit his lip. It had been so long. It had been months since he touched himself, too preoccupied with Anti.

“That’s it Jack, let me make you feel good.” He was shallowly thrusting his hips, hardening in Anti’s hand. His look-alike went back to kissing his neck, just below his jaw drawing a genuine moan from him. His feet shifted, eyes sliding half shut in pleasure. He felt calm. He wanted to run. He wanted more. “Is this what you want Jack?”

“Please…” His voice shook and he felt his face flush, whining when Anti pulled his hand away. Anti had to pry Jack’s hands off of its shirt as he stood back, taking a second to admire the man in front of him. His jeans had shifted down, his length pressing against the fabric of his boxers, and his face flush and wanting. “Anti, please.” Jack gave a shallow little thrust of his hips, wanting nothing more than to have the pressure back on his aching cock. 

“What a good boy, asking so politely.” Anti snickered, dropping harshly to his knees. It made Jack wince. But his attention was pulled back to his own pleasure when Anti started to pull his boxers down. Its pupils were blown as he looked up at Jack, and he had held no doubt that his own eyes were the same. The thought made his head hurt. He decided to focus on his cock. The apartment was a comfortable temperature but his cock still felt slightly cold when freed of its confines. Anti spit lewdly in his hand, wrapping it around Jack’s cock, giving a small jerk. It was too tight, and too rough and almost didn’t feel good but Jack didn’t care. 

His double kept up with these short, rough jerks for a while, staring up at Jack’s face the whole time. It didn’t blink. It made jack’s eyes hurt, so he closed them. His head fell back and he focused on the hand around his cock. Thrusting wasn’t doing him much good, but he did it anyway. He liked the feel of it, mentally. The thrusting and the heat were what kept his erection up more than anything. Anti’s lips weren’t far from Jack’s cock and he could feel the breath ghosting over his length. A kiss was suddenly placed on the tip and it startled a yelp out of Jack. He had lost track of time, and had nearly forgotten that Anti was even there. His head came forward and he looked at his double again. It was grinning even wider. Its hand stopped moving.

“So you like my mouth on your pretty cock?” Its voice warbled, but at this point Jack would say he was used to it. The words it said made his cock throb and he could tell that Anti felt it. “Do you want me to keep using my mouth? Does Jack want me to make him feel good?” Jack nodded his head, his throat too tight to say anything. He didn’t trust himself to speak anyway.

Anti placed another kiss to Jack’s head before sucking on it lightly. Jack reached a shaky hand forward, placing it gently in anti’s hair. Anti hummed it’s approval and Jack tugged on the hair gently. Slowly, Anti was inching its way down Jack cock. Jack held as still as he could, trying to jerk his hips as his length was swallowed down. He let out a low moan as he felt himself push past the back of Anti’s throat and he felt its nose brush against his pubic hair. Chancing a glance downward, Jack felt his cock pulse again. Anti was looking up at him, his face almost normal. Almost human. Jack whined and gave a shallow thrust. He did it again when Anti hummed. He brought his other hand to it’s hair, and began jerking his hips softly. Part of him was scared that Anti would disapprove. But it just stared up at him, even blinking once and a while. His weight was against the wall, and his feet were planted, toes curling in his shoes. He could feel the pressure building in his gut. Anti just sat there, staring at Jack and letting him use its mouth. Jack was thrusting harder, not really caring anymore. He just wanted to get off.

The heat in his gut was building, his stomach muscles tensing and untensing as he ground his hips forward. Making small little noises, Jack fucked into Anti’s mouth, chasing his own release. He could tell he was close. There was..something he needed. Anti swallowed around Jack, catching him off guard. His orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He cried out, shoving his hips forward and releasing into the back of it’s throat. His breath shook as Anti pulled off, almost sobbing at the stimulation. The trail of spit between his cock and it’s mouth was obscene. Jack’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight. There was no way he was gonna get hard this soon. Not after that.

“Good boy Jack.” He hummed and let Anti tuck him back into his pants, standing up to share a small kiss. He couldn’t taste anything but copper. Anti always tasted like copper. The double led Jack to the living room, plopping down beside him on the couch. His head felt fuzzy. He was a good boy. Anti told him so.

Yeah, living with Anti wasn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, thanks you all for commenting!! I'd like to be able to continue this story, but I'm really sure where to take it. Please let me know if you've got anything you'd like to see!! <3 and you can find me at either @strawberryropeburns or @berryiplier on tumblr!!


End file.
